Legacy of the Lunatic - A Dragonborn Tale
by Evelynne Valkyrie
Summary: Reina, an asylum escapee, tries to cross the border and finds herself at the headsmans axe after getting caught in an Imperial ambush.


I apologize ahead of time if this isn't written as well as one would expect. It's been several years since I've written at all, so this should just be a warm up for now...anyway, reviews would be appreciated and enjoy~

* * *

"Hey darlin'! Why don't you come a little closer so I can have a nice long look atchya!" a red haired Stormcloak soldier called out from atop his stocky horse, waving his arms about at Reina with a devilish grin. She huffed a breath, tempted to turn around on her heels and shoot an ice spike in his direction. But something about the look in the eyes of the tall bearded Nord donned in noble attire told her not to. Not in a threatening way, more of an apologetic way. His horse was decorated in the blues of the great skies of Skyrim, the land in which the Nords find their origins. She sighed, ignoring the catcalls of the Stormcloak unit. Of course, not all of them were lustful men; a few of them were in fact female. Looking back at a particular pretty blonde, she waited for her to look in her direction, but to no avail.

She stopped. Something in the skies was moving rapidly. A small black bulk on the horizon. But it was too fast; she blinked and it was gone behind the snow capped mountains. She stayed firm in her place until the slurring drunk voice of the redhead stirred her out of thought. "Ooh my, you _do _have a lovely bosom!" he called at her, despite being less than ten feet away from her. Reina turned to meet the gaze of the drunk Stormcloak, her temper flaring. She focused her broken temper and rage into her right hand and threw it forward, palm first, sending a burst of flames scorching a good portion of his hair right of his skull. He yelped like a girl and, losing his balance, fell right off the saddle of his horse.

The noble-looking Nord, rather than being furious, looked on in amusement and laughed. "My apologies, my lady. He has had a couple of bottles of Firebrand this morning." he said to her, his voice warm and strong. A true leader both in stature and in manner. Smiling, Reina watched as the redhead tried to mount his horse before being stopped by his leader. "Why don't we let the nice woman ride the mare the rest of the way, since you seem so fond of her?" Before either could protest, the tall Nord was helping her onto the tall steed, leaving the redhead grumbling profanity under his breath.

"If I may, m'lady," the bearded Nord spoke as he slowed his steeds pace slightly to ride alongside Reina, "Why are you crossing the borders?" Reina was tempted to ignore the question, but did not want to be rude. Just as she opened her mouth, the sound of an arrow leaving its tether cut her off, followed by an agonized yelp. She looked to her left only to see the pretty blonde girl gripping her shoulder; an arrow tip could be seen just barely piercing all the way through her arm.

"Imperials!" the red haired man shouted, unsheathing his greatsword from his back. "My lady!" the tall Nord cried out to her, pointing behind her, but it was too late. The hilt of a steel sword smashed against her temple, knocking her off the horse. Her vision blurred, almost knocking her completely out of consciousness, the only thing she could see were her outstretched hands colliding with the grounds, as well as her knees. She tried to stand quickly, only to lose her balance. The injured woman lie on the ground next to her, her breathing faltering. Reina panicked, scurried to her side and cast a healing spell on the woman. Looking around at the chaos around her, she only saw the tall Nord being held at sword tip by a slim dark-skinned man who donned vibrant red and gold armor, heralding his status as General. Turning back to the woman, Reina chanted words under panicked breath, trying to ease the arrow out of the wound with what her power possessed. After all went silent behind her, she glanced to see the soldiers being forced onto carts in binds, the Nord gagged with a cloth. The arrow rose slowly, and with her mind, Reina directed the arrow point in the direction of a large brutish Imperial soldier. She whispered an unknown word under her breath, holding her hands out as if she held a bow in her small fingers, and released the arrow, piercing the large soldier and blowing him off his feet. His body landed several yards away. All eyes tore away from it and at the woman – eyes flaring with rage, hands full of fire and bare feet firm on the ground – standing in between the armed soldiers and the injured soldier, whose breathing was regulating once again. The general sighed, motioning two hooded to take care of the magic wielder, while a soldier approached to lift the Stormcloak woman from the ground with his arms.

Reina stepped towards the man, motioning with her small hands in one fluid motion that knocked him off his feet. She looked to a cliff overlooking the road; shoving her left palm in that direction, she bent her fingers as if holding onto something firmly. A large crack spread from the top down to the bottom, sending debris and large stones blocking the path. She yanked a particularly large boulder from the pile of debris and swerved it over the man that lie before her, the air from his lungs expelled. Taking a step back, she raised her left hand higher and uncurled her fingers, dropping the boulder onto the soldier. His blood splattered the stone road and Reina's roughspun tunic. There were gasps of terror and fear coming from the wagon, a voice she did not recognize in particular shouted out that she was an abomination. Looking up, she saw a different face, this time dressed in potato sack clothing and another horse being held by the reins in the hands of the general. It seems that in the madness she started, a thief had tried to steal one of the soldiers horses.

Suddenly, a searing sensation shot through her veins. She turned to see that not only had the woman she was trying to protect was seized by a hooded man, but he had also sheathed his Orcish daggar into her arm. A numbness surged through her veins, causing her to tumble over. She couldn't move. It seems that the daggar was soaked in paralytic poison. She tried with ever ounce of power to summon strength into her magic, but failed. The general soon stood over her, smirking, "Say good night." he said, raising his sword and connecting the flatside of it with her temple once more and sent her into unconsciousness.


End file.
